Stress relief
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: When Darry doesn't think and Pony gets hurt, who's there to save the day and relieve some or Darry's stress.


Sitting in the darkened room, the rooms only occupant sat on the bed with his head in his hand and sighed. Some noises could be heard from the living room but mostly just the sounds of the animated mouse that Two-bit loved to watch. No one really fought it either, it was just like a force of nature. Sure every once and a while Dally would change it, but that was just to get a rise out of the rusty haired teen.

Sighing again, Darry wondered how the day went from amazing to shit in so little of time. Also how it was his fault and to think the yelled at Ponyboy for not using his head.

Ponyboy.

The day had started out wonderful, Darry had been sitting at the table when Pony had come in and asked for help with his homework. Like a good big brother, he had helped him in a heart beat. By the time they were done it was nearing dinner time, so he had started looking for something to make. Deciding that chicken sounded really good, he picked that, the only thing missing was celery which they needed for the stuffing.

Darry made the mention of waiting for Soda to get home and he would go get some, since he had already started the chicken. Ponyboy had said, why couldn't he just go and Darry said it was a good idea. How stupid of him.

He was supposed to be the smart one and keep his brother out of trouble. No, he was the one that just said ok, since it would show that he trusted Pony. The soc's had a different plan for the young boy.

Sure there were only three of them, but Pony was no match for them. Thank god for Tim Shepard.

A smile almost made its way to the distraught males face, he never thought he would ever think that.

Tim had been just taking a walk when he heard the commotion and went to see what all the hubbub was about. That's when he found the youngest Curtis on the ground one of the soc's holding a knife to his throat. When the hood yelled it made the soc's get up and run, since he already had his blade out as well.

Pony looked like hell warmed over. The right side of his face was covered in bruises, his bottom lip was split on the left and there was a cut on the side of his neck. Tim had picked him up and carried the small teen back to the Curtis'. By the time he got there, the rest of the gang was there and jumped up when Tim walked in. After he explained what had happened, Soda went into full big brother mode and helped Pony get cleaned up and into pajama's. Dally was the one that asked Darry why Pony wasn't home and he explained, already kicking himself. Soda looked ready to kill him.

'You let our baby brother out there by him SELF' Soda had yelled at him.

'I didn't think,' Was his reply and if looks could kill, the one he got from Soda would have buried him 12 feet down.

After that Darry went to his room since Soda wouldn't let him anywhere near Pony. The rest of the gang didn't really say anything to him either, more worried about the youngest member of their gang's heath.

A light knock on the door broke Darry from his self hate, then the door opened and in stepped Tim, closing it behind him.

"Are you here to tell me how much of a fuck up I am too," Darry said, sighing.

"No, I came to see if you were ok," Tim said, sitting on the bed next to Darry.

"What's it matter if I'm ok or not, my brother could have gotten his throat slit if you wouldn't have show up,"

"Because we all make mistakes, your 20 you're aloud to,"

Darry opened his mouth to argue but Tim cut him off.

"Yes I know you don't get a second chance when it comes to younger siblings but it happens. There have been tons of times that Curly came home looking worse than yours and it was because I sent him some where,"

"I just wanted him to feel like he could do something for me,"

"Why didn't you tell the others that then?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"My mind was more frenzied on Pony at that point,"

"At least you didn't send him away so you could bring a girl over,"

"What?" Darry looked at him.

"There was this one time, a few years ago; I wanted this hot little piece to come over, but I was babysitting the boy," Tim folded his hands.

"And she said no since he was there?" Darry guessed.

"Bingo, so I gave him a dollar and told him to beat it for an hour. He did no questions asked, she came over and within the hour was gone," His eyes darkened lightly. "Next thing I know, one of my boys brings Curly in, looking like hamburger meat,"

Darry looked at him with a small sympathetic look.

"So I asked, what happened. All they could tell me was that some soc's didn't like that he was just waiting in the park, not doing anything so they kicked the shit out of him," Tim ran a hand through his hair.

"Did he ever forgive you?"

"He did yea and so did my sister, eventually. All I'm saying is, there are times when we don't think and if I know your brothers like I think I do, they will both forgive you too,"

"I'll never forgive myself," Darry sighed, hanging his head.

Tim grabbed Darry's chin and made him look at him. "You think I ever did?"

"No, but I don't deserve to be a guardian to a person that I send out to the wolfs," He said, getting mad at himself again.

"You just need to get rid of the stress,"

"And how, or great and powerful Tim, would you suggest I do that?"

"Get laid,"

"How the fuck do you want me to do," But he was cut off as Tim crashed his lips to Darry's.

Darry made a noise and tried to push Tim away only for him to grab the back of Darry's head. He struggled a few more moments when Tim's tongue slipped into his mouth he lost all resolve and started kissing back hard. Tim smirked and pushed him on the bed, their lips never leaving each others as Tim ran his hands up Darry's broad chest.

Tim let go of Darry and pulled his shirt off and tossed it next to the bed. He then got Darry out of his shirt and pressed their naked chests together. Darry made a move and flipped them over so Tim was under him.

"Fiery huh?" Tim asked, as he started taking Tim's pants off.

"This, was your idea," Darry said, his voice low and husky.

"Then stop talking and get to the job at hand,"

Darry finished getting Tim out of his pants and rid himself of his own, then climbed back on top.

"Are you ready for this?" Darry quirked an eyebrow at Tim.

"Are you?"

Darry moaned low in his throat and grabbed the lube. One he was all ready, he positioned himself at Tim's hole and slowly pushed in. Darry's cock pushing deep into him, made the hood moan and hiss.

"Yea," Darry, moan lowly.

Tim dug his claws into Darry's shoulders as the other male started pounding into him, faster and faster. Each thrust letting Darry get rid of a bit more of the hate he felt towards himself.

"Do you want me to make you come?" Darry said, a little breathless.

"What do you think?" Tim growled then moaned.

Darry grabbed Tim's cock in his big hand and started stroking him as fast as he was thrusting. It only took a few more of each before they were both coming.

After Darry pulled out, he grabbed his shirt and cleaned himself up, then handed the article of clothing to Tim. The other male did the same and tossed the shirt back to Darry. As Tim got up and put his clothes on, Darry slipped on a pair of pants and was stripping the bed. They both left the room and Darry went and threw the sheets and his shirt in the washer. He was on his way to his room when he walked by Pony and Soda's room he heard Tim talking.

"I'm not saying you have to talk to him, but you should know, that he hate's himself and does have a better reason for sending the kid out,"

"You know, I CAN hear you?" Pony said, weakly.

"I know, but he told me he wanted me to let you feel like you could do something for him, since he does everything for you,"

"He, he did?" Soda asked, softly.

"Yea,"

Darry couldn't listen anymore and made his way to his room. Once he got the sheets back on his bed, he laid down and closed his eyes, willing the tears to stop.

There was another light knock on the door.

"Come in," He cleared his throat.

Pony walked in and walked over to the far side of Darry's bed and laid down next to him.

"Darry, are you ok?"

"You shouldn't be asking me that, I should be asking you that,"

Pony just shook head and moved Darry's arm and laid his head on Darry's chest. Darry ran his fingers through the younger males hair.

"Pony I shouldn't of let you out by yourself, I yell at you all the time for not using your head, but then I don't,"

"Darry, Tim told us why you told me to go and I'm ok with it, sure bad things could have happened but they didn't,"

"Pony, I couldn't stand to lose you and now Soda is pissed at me,"

"Was," Soda said from the door way, making both boys looking up at him.

"You're not anymore?" Darry said, sounding a little hopeful.

Soda shook his head and laid on Darry's other side, curling up the same way Pony was.

"No, I was just over worried about Ponyboy and took it out on you," Soda explained, looking up at Darry.

"I understand, I would acted the same way,"

Soda smiled and looked at Pony as the youngest male yawned.

"You ready for bed?" Soda asked.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Pony asked, looking up at Darry.

Darry was a bit startled, but nodded and smiled. "Anything little buddy,"

"Can I too?" Soda asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Sure," Darry smiled. "Grab the blanket,"

Soda did and then laid back on Darry's chest, placing his hand on Pony's arm that was across Darry's stomach.

"How did Tim help you not feel so bad anyway?"

"Just some stress relief,"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You did change the sheets right?"

"Yes Soda, now go to sleep,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Is that ANOTHER odd couple I see? Why yes, yes it is. AND some brotherly love, that too.

This was asked for by : MadisonIsABeliever

I hope I didn't disappoint ^_^

I own nothing


End file.
